6ft under
by greensheep88
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a demon which buries its victims 6ft under ground. But the Demon has already buried its next victim. Alive.
1. Chapter 1

6ft Under Chapter 1

Breathing was all he could do. Panicking didn't help, but he was doing that as well. Darkness made where he was seem more sinister, and real. Moving wasn't easy, but staying still made im panic more. His feet touched something hard, the noise echoed in side his head.

His head hurt, it made the slightest noise sound bigger than it was. He could just about get a muddy hand to touch his head and feel for blood. Dabbing, the pain made him blink. Looking at his hand wouldn't help, so he smelt his hand. That familiar metallic smell haunted his head. Blood was definitely there.

Along with sweat. Never mind the fact that it was winter, all the panicking and his thick winter coat made it feel like summer. But. Unlike summer; no fresh breeze to cool him down. Just stale air he had been breathing in and out for who knows how long.

Just then he thought-_do I still have my phone on me_? He tried to manoeuvre his arm to get into his jeans pocket. The pocket was tight and rubbing against his hand as he gripped onto his phone. He smiled thinking it would all be over as turned on his phone. The bright light only made the surroundings more smaller and scary. The time was 12:30 am. Thinking of what the time was last time he checked; he had been in the box for 2 hours.

He went to look in his phonebook, but all the numbers had been deleted. The only help he had was the phone number he desperately tried to remember. He knew the old one, but since then, a new phone was purchased and he hadn't gotten around to remembering it. That's when the realisation kicked in. He was alone. In side this box, 6ft under ground. Buried. Alive.

The thoughts of how the people before him felt flooded in his mind. The fear that must have been racing in their heads. The urge to scream and panic and let all sense of sanity go. The tears because they never got the chance to say goodbye to the ones they loved or even declare their love. The memories of family members and friends would have entered their heads. The laughter shared and tears shed over times in their lives. He closed his eyes and saw only one face. Had countless memories about his life, but only one face was there. The tears were beginning to fall because of this one face. The faster breathing began because he knew that this was his funeral. He desperately wanted to see that face again. Hear that voice. Breaking down, he screamed, tried to fight out of the box, kicking but to no prevail. After that brief meltdown, he closed his eyes and started to control his breathing. The air was running low, and he only had a few hours left. It was over, but he wanted to see that face one more time.

'Dean!'


	2. Chapter 2

6ft Under chapter 2

_**3 days ago**_

He woke up to the smell of coffee and some thing else. He wasn't sure if it was alive or not. Slowly he opened his brown eyes and sat up from his bed. He saw Dean wearing a dark blue t-shirt and checked shirt drink from a cup while click something on his laptop.

'Whats the time?' Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hanging his legs over the bed, he reached for his clothes and stood up to stretch.

'Erm, its 6:30 am.' Dean smiled at his half awake little brother and shovelled some food in his mouth.

Sam just watched in amazement, his brothers eating habits were just WOW. 'Hey, don't ruin my laptop okay, it took me ages to get to stop sending me emails about latest offers and new girls.' He walked into the bathroom and even after he turned on the shower, he could still hear his brother laugh.

The water wasn't cold, but not hot either. Sam got out of the shower and got changed. His hair was slightly wet still and dripped a little on his blue t-shirt. His jeans looked a little scruffy but he was too tired to care. He just watched his brother stare at his laptop in amazement. The light from the laptop made Dean look ghostly.

'Dean.' His brother didn't respond. 'DEAN.' Dean turned his head and smiled, sipping his coffee.

'Whats up Sammy, want any?' Dean held out his plate and Sam just looked at the food on the plate. It was, or possibly had been, eggs and something else. But Dean had that skill of making even the most delicious food look not so nice.

Sam shook his head. 'Erm, no but thanks anyway. Dean do you have to use all the hot water when you shower?'

'Yes, yes I do.' He just smiled and Sam knew better than to try and get an answer from him. He walked back to his bed and sat on it. He took a deep breath and allowed his mind to wonder about life. He hoped Dean had found something to hunt, because it had been a while since their last hunt. It was like evil was on holiday. Sam chuckled to himself. Dean eyes shot to him and he looked confused. Sam noticed and stopped smiling and cleared his throat.

'Found anything Dean?' He just wanted to get back into the 'normal' routine of things.

Dean continued to look at the laptop and clicked some more. The he started typing, his fingers bouncing off the keys lightly. ' Dude, I have looked all over the place. No strange deaths, no weird goings on, not even any signs of those demons we..' He looked at Sam and Sam's face told him no to go there. 'I even called Bobby and Ellen. They haven't heard anything either. Sam I have a bad feeling about this.'

Sam did as well, it was troubling him for some time now, but he didn't tell Dean. He had too much to deal with at the moment. Sam ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was dry. 'Yeah I know you do, but we just need to keep looking, something will turn up.'

Dean closed the laptop and stood up, the blood flowing through his legs again properly. 'Keep looking? I have been staring at that laptop for I don't know how long, im pretty sure my eyes are melting as we speak and this coffee tastes nasty.' He walked to the sink and out his cup down. Sam kept his eyes down, fixed on the floor.

'Dean, something will turn up, just give it time. Maybe your not looking in the right places.'

Dean scoffed. 'If you mean by right places every other place besides America, then yeah maybe im not looking in the right places. ' Dean was tired, he had been up for hours looking for a hunt. He wanted to kill something. Didn't want the months in his life he had left spent doing nothing but arguing and drinking bad coffee. 'Tell you what college boy, why don't you look.' He pointed to the laptop and looked at Sam.

Sam got up and opened up the laptop. His brown eyes looked bright against the light. It was a while, but Sam was determined to find a hunt.

'Dean I think I have something.'

Dean turned around, his green eyes focused on his little brother who was engrossed in what was on the laptop screen. He just thought back to when Sam died. His body motionless and lifeless. Dean knew his brother was alive and it was him somehow finding these things to hunt, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that the reason why there was nothing to hunt was because of the demons that were released and Sam's destiny. To avoid being questioned to death by Sam, he let the thoughts disappear and walked to him.

'Dude, is this another prank, because I really want to find a hunt.'

'No, no its not, look.' Sam's eyes were excited at the fact they might have a hunt.

Dean bent down and read the screen quietly, but his lips moved like he was miming. 'Buried alive?' Dean was trying to think of what they might be hunting, and his face clearly showed it. He wiped his face in thought and looked at Sam who was reading it more. Sam's face turned white with fear. Dean's eyes widened.

'Sammy? Whats wrong.'

It was Sam's turn to wipe his clean shaven face. 'Kevin Huddleston was the first victim and then there was a Maria Ford.' Sam got up and went to the bed side table.

'Sam, im not following, do we know those people?'

'No, but they have one thing in common, and I think its that one thing that's getting them killed.' Sam handed over a piece of paper to Dean and watched as he unfolded it.

'Why do you have their names, addresses and details in Dads journal.

'I found them Dean. I searched and found them. They died because…'

'What Sam, you have to tell me.' Dean voice was raising slightly, his brother was making him panic.

'They died because…' Sam was thinking of what to say in his head

Again Dean shook his head, maybe it was the lack of sleep that caused him to be slow on the up take, but he still wanted Sam to say it. He put his hand on his younger brothers shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Sam's eyes couldn't meet Deans, he needed to say why he thought they died. 'Because they both had powers.'

'Sam, I'm gonna need some more information to fully grasp what the hell your talking about. What powers? Why do you have their names down before they died?' Dean eyes were wide with worry as his younger brother sat down on his bed.

'I searched for other people like…other people like me. I found them to and now they are dead. I think they were killed because they have powers. Powers like me.'


	3. Chapter 3

6ft Under Chapter 3

Dean just looked at his brother. No matter what they did, Sam's power would always catch up with them. Dean would just have liked one hunt without his brother fearing for his life. In front of him stood Sam. His long brown hair all over the place from the shower, his clothes kind of scruffy from living out of a bag for their life. But his eyes held the fear. Dean didn't know how Sam could make his eyes do that, but when he did; it was hard not to feel a twinge of pain. Dean had no idea about how to protect his brother from this because he didn't know what 'this' was.

'Sam, you must have gotten it wrong.' He pleaded to himself as well not to believe what Sam had just said.

'No, Dean I didn't. It wasn't just us five with the special power, there are other generations.'

'Other generations. You kidding me?! It just never ends does it. The secrets and plots against us. But you Sammy, why didn't you tell me his before? How am I supposed to help you when I don't know all the facts?' Dean was pissed off with Sam, his green eyes wide with fury.

'Me keep secrets from you?' Sam scoffed. ' If I recall, it was you who kept the secret that started off all this from me when dad died. If you had told me this when I asked or even when you found out, then maybe I would be getting used to the idea of the fact that I am going to turn evil and fight for hell!'

'You sonuvabitch!' Dean stood with fire in his eyes. 'You think this is my fault? Do you think that you are the only one being affected by what dad said and the demons plans for you?' Sam lowered his head in guilt, knowing what Dean has done for Sam and what he has gone through since what their dad said.

'Dean, I…'

'No, you were saying what you really think. I was scared Sam, I was scared that my baby brother would have to face this on his own, and I wouldn't be able to help. I was scared that I would lose the one thing I love to the evil who destroyed our family. I couldn't tell you because deep down I knew if I did then the innocence I so desperately want you to have would disappear. Okay, so its not me that might go evil. But I promise you, as long as I am still breathing for the time I have left, I wont let you become evil. I wont let you die either. I am not going to kill you and you aren't going to hurt any one else. If I had to give up my life there and then to save you, then I would have, and if I still need to die to save you, then I will.' Dean fought hard to stop tears from flowing, and so did Sam. Sam never knew how Dean felt. He just looked at him, his vision going blurry from the tears. Dean looked at the paper and then said, not giving any eye contact. 'Sam, we need to visit the family and friends of the 1st victim. Kevin. Grab the stuff, lets go, we have a long journey ahead.' He coughed, got his coat and walked out, leaving Sam in the room alone. Silently letting a tear fall down his face.

The car journey was silent, both brothers didn't know what to ay after Deans little outburst. He had never laid his feeling to Sam like that since they were hunting a zombie girl. It had been boiling up inside him for quite some time and it was today it can to a head. Sam was left stunned and just focused his attention on the laptop and their dad's journal. He closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Breathing heavily, he turned to Dean and then the journal resting on his lap.

'Dean, ' His voice soft. 'Im sorry…'

'Look, what happened back there, stays back there. We have a hunt and need to stop whatever it is that's killing these people, so just drop it and move on ok?'

'Sure.' He cleared his throat and looked out the window. The trees were just flashing past, like a blur of green. Dean watched as Sam seemed mesmerised by the trees and nature, then he smiled to himself. Sam saw Dean smile in the faint reflection and didn't want to spoil the moment.

'So fill me in about this Kevin guy.'

'Sam turned from the window and opened the journal to find the piece of paper. 'Kevin Huddleston, age 27, his mother died when he was 6 months old and he was put in care because his dad died a few days after he was born-heart attack. He worked in a bookstore and shared a house with a Donna Jackson who he has known since he was in care.'

'Were they an item?'

Sam shrugged. 'No idea Dean, maybe you can find out?' Dean smiled and threw a playful punch.

'Do we know what his power was?'

Sam folded the paper back up and sighed. 'Remember Max?'

'Telekinesis? So surely he could have stopped this from happening?'

'Obviously not Dean. He lives in a small flat here.' He pointed on the map and Dean quickly looked.

'We better get our asses moving.' He raised his eyebrows and smiled, the engine revved louder and the car sped further on.

They knocked the door and waited for a couple of minuets. A young girl opened it, her brown hair down and wavy. She smiled, her skin tanned against her white t-shirt. Sam smiled at Dean who immediately had his eyes open wide.

'Hi, can I help you.'

Dean thought of saying one thing, but new Sam wouldn't approve. 'Im Dean, this is my brother Sam.' He smiled and pointed to Sam, who also smiled.

She smiled at the two brothers , her brown eyes looked bigger under the eye make up. 'Wait, Dean. So I finally meet you!' She walked forward and hugged him. 'Oh, im so sorry about all of this, it must be hard. Sam you are an amazing brother.'

Both brothers had looks of confusion on their faces but tried hard not to show in case their whole cover was blown. Sam smiled at what Donna had said and noticed Dean was trying to piece it altogether. 'Why thanks Donna, and im so glad finally meet you, so is Dean.' This caused Dean to snap out of his thoughts and smile.

'Yeah, I have heard loads about you.' He was just hoping this was enough for her to talk to them.

Donna opened the door further. 'Where are my manners. A friend of Kevin's is a friend of mine.' She walked in front and lead the way, Dean checking her figure out. _Not bad._

Sam looked at him so he could continue the chatter. Dean frowned at Sam and turned to Donna who gestured them to sit down on the brown sofa. The TV made the room look bigger, and so did the plain beige walls.

'We were close friends, and it is extremely hard.' Dean tried to look as sad as he could, and it was surprisingly believable.

Donna reached for his hand and held it tight. 'Losing someone you love will be, but you will find someone else. He would want you too.' Her eyes loving towards Dean and Sam finally clicked on. He tried to hold back laughter and cleared his throat. Deans eyes were wide as he thought about what she said.

'So do you guys want a drink, coffee?' The brothers nodded and she walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Sam laughed hard. Dean just stared at him.

'Shut up, I have to tell her that I wasn't his lover.'

Sam tried to stop laughing to talk. 'You cant.' He continued to laugh at Dean, who's face was red with anger.

'What, why the hell not?!'

'If you do, then she will scream and never tell us anything about Kevin, and then we wont be able to hunt this thing. What was it you said to me about Sarah?'

'Don't you dare.'

'Sometimes you gotta take one for the team.' Sam beamed a smile and Donna walked back in. He coughed to let Dean know, and Dean turned to her. He smiled slightly and saw Sam try hard to hold back a smile. They both reached for their drinks and Donna sat down.

'Hey, Donna do you mind if we ask some questions about Kevin's behaviour?' Sam wanted to change the subject off of Dean and his 'lover' to the matter in hand.

'Erm, sure if it will help with your loss.' She looked at Dean and he nodded, his green eyes darting towards Sam.

'Before, he … he died' Dean tried to fake the sorrow, but he found it was hitting home to him with what happened to Sam, 'did he mention anything that may have sounded strange or act in a weird way?'

Her eyes sprung open. 'He was like it with out too?'

'Erm, yes, it was very uneasy. I hated seeing him like that.' Sam looked at Dean then Donna. He was eager to know how Kevin was behaving.

'How was he acting or what was he saying?' His eyes filled with concern over the thought that he might also be taken. Dean also realised this and glared at Sam to stop thinking like that.

'Well, he kept on saying he could move things with his mind and that a thing with yellow eyes would appear in his dreams. One time, the night he went missing, he said he saw a shadow follow him and the shadow looked like his sister in the light.'

'That's weird how?' Dean was guessing that Kevin was just learning about his gift, but the shadow was an interesting idea.

'Well, you should know? His sister is dead.'

Sam's eyes widened and he turned to Dean, who also was kind of creeped out. 'Yeah, right, in the confusion and sadness I forgot.' He flashed a smile and drunk some of his coffee. 'It was great meeting you and I wish you all the best.'

They go up and Donna hugged him. 'He was very happy with you, and very lucky too, I hope I can meet a guy like you some day.' She nodded to Sam and he smiled back. They left the house and Sam laughed again at Dean slightly.

'Dude, do you think demon?'

Sam shrugged and held his head. A sharp pain flooded his head and body. Blinking his eyes were darting all over the place. 'Gah, ahh.'

'Sam??!!'

'I'm having a vision, ahhhh.' Pain gripped tight causing Sam's whole body to seize up.


	4. Chapter 4

6ft Under Chapter 4

'Bye, call you later.' A young blonde girl pressed a button on her cell phone and put it back in her brown hand bag. She pulled her fringe behind her ears and looked for her keys. She found them and walked inside her house. Picking up her mail, her phone started ringing. Holding her letters in one hand, she tried to find her phone but didn't get there in time. She looked at the time, 3:30 Dumping her bag on her green sofa, the noise of a ripping envelope filled the room.

'Miss Becky Caldwell, it has come to our attention that yada yada yada…. Same old stuff they tell me, I really don't care.' Looking in the mirror, she smiled at what she saw. Blonde hair, green eyes and a great body. Laughing she turned around. 'Im so hot, haha whatever. Shame Trent never thought so.'

'What a bastard!.' Becky turned quickly and saw her dead mother in front of her. Her eyes widened with fear and she looked at the black eyes, then was thrown into her wall. Her eyes closed, she was unconscious. The mother picked up her body and smiled with menace.

Slowly Becky started to wake up and feel around her. When she felt the sides of something she hit them and then turned, frantically searching for a way out. She put her hands up and realised she was in a box. Tears feel from her green eyes as the darkness held her tight. She screamed and panicked in the box. Her screams fell on deaf ears.

Sam woke up with a jolt. 'Ahhhh, dude, that was worse that the others.'

'I could tell, I had to drag your ass to the car so people didn't think I was hurting you.'

Sam blinked and held his head. Turning his eyes he noticed he was in the car. 'I saw her get taken and buried alive. The fear she had, it was dark in there but I saw her.' He was trailing off into his own thoughts and Dean tried to snap him out of it.

'Who was she, Sammy I need info so we can save her.' His green eyes focused on his brother.

Shaking his head he tried to think. 'Becky Cas..no Caldwell. She was reading a letter of some sort. The address was.' Sam had to think hard of the address on the envelope. '4565...erm.. Mason Road, Baltimore.'

'Maryland?' Dean wanted all the facts, and Sam was being slow about it. 'Did you see any thing else?'

'The time. 3:30' Sam looked at his watch. 'We have 5 hours to get there.'

Dean smiled at his brother. 'No problem.'

Again the journey was silent. Sam still was in pain and Dean was getting a bit worried. 'You okay there Sammy?'

'Huh, what, oh yeah im fine.' He wasn't convincing, but didn't want to dwell on the fact he saw someone like him fear for their life in a box under ground. Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief and carried on driving as fast as he could. Sam leant forward and picked up the laptop and their dad's journal. The noise of the laptop turning on filled the car; along with Sam writing down some stuff.

'What you doing?'

'Im noting down all the info on this girl, see if we can work out about her and her…power.' He logged on and run his hand through his hair. He clicked for the internet and then started typing.

It was a while later and they weren't far from where they needed to be when Sam stopped writing. 'I can not find a single file on her, not even birth records.' Anger rose in his voice. 'But I saw her, she had an address and a life.'

'What about that letter, did it say what it was from?'

'I cant think.' Sam close his eyes to concentrate. 'Wait a minute, it was from a company about her work.'

'A name?' Dean looked at where they were, his green eyes darting around the place.

'A bar, erm… temptations I think.'

Dean laughed, 'Well we're here so you take this.' Dean handed him a map then parked the car outside a shop. He got out the car and Sam followed. Looking around to make sure no-one was watching, Dean opened the trunk and rummaged through his weapons compartment.

'Dude, what are you doing? it's the middle of the day.' Sam was nervous in case someone saw all the guns and other weapons.

'Take the map and this gun. Be careful okay.' He discreetly handed the gun Sam used to kill Madison. Sam looked at it and swallowed. Dean held the gun for him to take ad could see the memories flash through his brother mind. 'Sam, I know this isn't the best thing to give you, but you have to take it. You need to be safe.'

Sam looked at Dean and knew he was right. 'I know, but where are you going?' He took the gun and put it in the inside pocket of the blue coat he was wearing.

Deans eyes widened playfully. 'I'm going to find that bar and get some information on Becky. You just find her house and make sure she doesn't get taken.'

Sam scoffed and watched as Dean got back in the car and drove off. He looked at the map and tried to find a road name or sign. _And Dean said it would be a waste of his money if he got this map. He's needed it ever since_. Sam smiled to himself and started walking.

It was about 20 minuets later when Sam found the place. He got out his phone and searched for Deans number.

'Dean, I've found it, how's it going with you?'

'I think I have found the bar, I'm gonna check the see about Becky, you look around her apartment , see if you can find anything.' Sam heard the phone beep and Dean hung up. The streets were quite busy, so he decided to go around the back way. He crossed the road and followed a path to the back door. Bending over, he looked at the lock and began to pick at it. It only took about 30 seconds and again he looked to check if any one saw. The coast was clear and slowly Sam opened the door. He stepped into the kitchen and could immediately see the colour scheme, silver and blue. Looking at the fridge, Sam noticed letters and photos stuck there. The letters were from her friend Fiona and the pictures were of days out with another guy. He continued to walk through the kitchen and went upstairs.

Her bedroom was tidy and had a scheme of white and red. The desk was full of paper and photos of her and other people. He picked one up and read the back. 'Me and Fiona on my birthday.' The letters were from colleges where she applied and Sam wondered why there was no record of this girl. Then he read the dates. '2005. What the hell.' Sam was getting more and more puzzled about this and went down stairs. He called Dean.

'Dean something isn't right.' He could hear music in the background.

'In what way?'

'The house, all the stuff looks like it hasn't been touched in at least a year.'

'Well, I'm just gonna talk to a colleague now, so you keep searching. Maybe its nothing and it just looks too tidy to you.'

'Yeah, maybe. Call me when your done.' He ended the call and went into the living room. He recognised it straight away and on impulse checked the time. 3:25. Thinking, he knew Becky would be back any second, so he opened the door to leave.

'Please don't hurt me.' Her eyes wide with fear. Sam had to act fast and placed his hand over Becky mouth just so he can re-assure her.

'Listen, listen. I am not here to hurt you okay, okay. Don't panic.' His eyes pleaded with her to trust him, and she slowed down her breathing and Sam let his hand go.

'I know your not.' Her eyes turned black and she threw Sam into the wall. His eyes were shut, he was unconscious.

Dean stood in the bar looking at all the women and waiting for someone to serve him. He was about to leave when a young red head came out and smiled to him. 'Im sorry about the wait, we are kinda short staffed. Can I get you anything.'

Dean smiled that cheeky smile and nodded. 'A beer please, and get one for yourself.' He winked and the girl giggled. She reached to get a beer, revealing her belly piercing. Dean whistled to himself and smiled when she handed it to him and got herself one.

'Are you new around here then?' Her brown eyes eager to learn more about Dean.

'Yeah, looking for a job and stuff like that.' He took a sip of his drink and looked around the bar. Not bad really.

'Well, we have some job openings here, but there's one problem.'

'Whats that?' His green eyes smiled for him, just to make the girl feel more at ease; and attracted.

'You would be the only guy working here.' She laughed at Deans reaction and he laughed too.

'Hey, erm whats your name?'

'Carrie, you?'

'Dean. Its nice to meet you Carrie. Now I was wondering if you could help me find someone. Someone that works here.'

Her brown eyes curious. 'Erm, sure, who?'

'Becky Caldwell.'

Carrie swallowed and blinked hard. 'Im sorry, but I cant help you.' She stood up and went to leave but Dean grabbed her arm. She looked scared.

'Don't worry, im not going to hurt you. But you can help me I can tell. So please tell me where to find her.' His green eyes looked worried also for Sam.

A tear fell from Carrie's eyes. 'Im sorry, but Becky's been dead for just over a year now.'


	5. Chapter 5

6ft Under Chapter 5

Deans green eyes widened, he just started at the young girl in front. Quickly he stood up and started to walk out the bar. The music playing in the background was muted out by his worry for his brother. Outside, the cars driving by made him wake up from his own thoughts and get into the impala. _Sam, what the hell is going on, what if he's…. NO he's fine, c'mon Dean, get a grip, Sam is fine… or is he, what if he is already 6ft under screaming for you to save him. _A tear rolled down his cheek as he reached for his dads journal. Flicking through, he found the address and started the engine. Already Sam's absence in the car made Dean feel alone already.

Around 20 minuets later, the tires screeched as Dean found the house number. He made no hesitations reaching for his gun in the glove compartment. The door opened with its familiar creek an Dean stepped out, his green eyes looking scared. He had to hurry. Running he went around the back and found the car was open. He held his gun up and slowly walked through the house. The kitchen looked fine, nothing disturbed. His footsteps sounder louder to himself as he slowly checked the house.

'Sammy?' Dean called out, but the eerie silence replied, not his brothers voice. Opening the door to the living room, he noticed that the wall looked worse for wear and there was signs of struggle. Then he saw it. On the floor. Blood. All the training went out the window, Dean sprinted up the stairs and burst into all the room to see if Sam was there. _Not even his body is here, he's gone. And he isn't coming back_. He walked down the stairs slower, a certain defeated grace around him. Then his eyes widened.

'Dean, you fool.' He started to look in his phone for Sam's number. Finding it he pressed CALL. It started to ring, when he heard a voice, like a voice mail but it sounded strange. It was mixed with static. '_Dean…… Sam is gone….. Even without you I would hav…..e him…but you make it…..even…better.' _ Then a loud sound came from the phone and Dean dropped it to the floor like it was a bomb. He picked it up and something caught his eye. On the door handle. Sulphur.

'A demon? What the hell.' Dean made it his priority not to cry and break down. To keep strong for Sam. He knew he needed help, and Bobby was the only one who could.

'Bobby.'

'Dean, what are you doing here, where's Sam?' Bobby stepped out of his house expecting to see Sam standing there. He looked at Dean and noticed Dean wasn't making eye contact once he asked and even flinched when Bobby said his brothers name.

'Dean, what is it, whats wrong. Where is Sam?' His voice more forcefully.

'Its erm, its Sammy.' Dean cleared his throat. 'He had been taken.'

Bobby moved so Dean could step in the house, and he closed the door. The darkness of the house made what Dean was feeling so more real.

'Taken? Do you know by who?'

Dean shook his head, swallowing hard to stop the tears from flowing. 'He found a hunt, these people, they were buried under ground alive and.' Dean breathed out and rubbed his hand n his hair, trying to make sense of it. 'And Sam said they were being killed because they had powers.'

'Powers like him?' Bobby was pouring a drink for Dean and himself, his eyes full of concern for the brother asking him to help.

Dean nodded. 'Yup, he figured that they were taken because of these powers. But it was an idea, that was the connection, I didn't think it was right until now…'

'But all the special kids were killed in Cold Oak?' Bobby was also trying to make sense of it.

Dean smiled, but not a happy smile, amd shook his head. 'Apparently, there are other generations. Other kids of all ages out there.' He downed the drink in one and motioned for Bobby to pour some more.

Bobby looked at Dean. He was a wreck.

'How long ago was Sam taken?'

Dean looked at Bobby and then realised what he said. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. '2 hours ago.'

'Why didn't you come here sooner?' Bobby was annoyed at Dean, but still tried to provide comfort it wasn't working.

Dean shrugged. 'I had to do some research myself.' Bobby stood there waiting for any results Dean found.

Deans green eyes focused on the glass in his hand, he could feel Bobby's eyes on him and the pause for an answer. But Dean wasn't sure if it was good news or bad news. 'The victims were found around 15 hours after they were taken. But there were signs of torture on the bodies, like they were held somewhere before they were…'Dean struggled for the words. 'Buried.'

'Dean, Sam is going to be fine.'

Dean stood up, the chair sliding against the floor and he threw his glass at the wall. It shattered and fell to the floor like crystal rain.

'Will you get your head out of your ass for a brief second. Sam is not fine. He is somewhere right now being tortured and then in what 3 hours maybe more, he will be put in a box. 6 ft under ground. Alive. And while he is fighting for his life, I am standing here with no idea where he is and no way to save him. ' Dean turned away from Bobby and wiped his face with his hand. He would not cry, but it caused anger to boil inside. He looked at his hand, it was shaking with rage. Bobby still stood there, just in case Dean wanted to talk.

It was a few moments they both stood there in the silence, until Bobby left to get something to clean the glass. Dean went over to start picking it up. He bent over and saw in the glass his reflection, broken like the mess on the floor. He went to pick up a larger piece and it cut into his hand.

'Sonuvabitch.' He just kept his hand still and watch the blood slowly seep from the wound. He knew Bobby was there and looking at him, but he couldn't care less. He just held his hand and watched the blood. Followed the blood with his eyes. Finally he just sat on the floor, his eyes glazed over to the world except his bleeding hand. Dean raised his other hand and with the tips of his fingers, he wiped them in the blood. Like a whisper.

'Sam.'


	6. Chapter 6

6ft Under Chapter 6

The room was a blur, the light kept flickering causing him to blink more. Slowly, he tried to sit up, a pain shot through his arm, but he forced it to take the weight and not show weakness. Screwing up his face, he opened his brown eyes fully and looked around. He could feel him arm buckle and was just about to let it go when he heard some footsteps. He pulled himself up more and used both arms, not to show weakness. A figure walked in front of him, but his vision was still blurry so he couldn't make it out. It was a female though. She was quite petite and had blonde hair. Sam blinked some more, trying desperately not to fall to the floor.

'Are you alright Sam? Need any help?'

Sam sat up straight away, his vision didn't need to be perfect. He knew who was standing in front of him.

'Jess.' he whispered with a slight tone of guilt.

'Well, for now I am. If your wondering about the pain, your arm is broken and at the moment shackled to the wall.' The woman in front smiled.

That's when Sam could feel the cold metal against his wrists and the hard wooden beam he was attached to. 'Who are you?' His speech was slow, his vision was slowly coming back.

'For now, like I said, im your ex girlfriend Jessica. The one you let burn!' Evil glared in the eyes of the demon in front.

Sam swallowed hard not to get angry or let the demon get into his head. 'No, your not. You're the evil sonuvabitch im gonna send back to hell.'

It laughed, just like Jessica, but with fire in its eyes. 'That's fighting talk Sammy, but before we get the show on the road, I must thank you for setting me free. Ya see, hell isn't the place you really want to go to for a holiday. Just ask Jess.' The figure bent down right in front of Sam and looked into his eyes.

He stared into the blackness of the demons eyes. 'Why are you doing this then huh? I thought I was supposed to lead you.'

Suddenly the demon punched Sam right in the face. Sam's head lashed back and blood started to trickle from his nose. 'I have WAY to much hate for you people to let you 'lead' me.'

Sam was breathing heavy, trying to get over the pain. 'So why do you do it, why to you bury people 6ft under alive eh?' He could feel the supposed breath of the demon tickle his neck and slowly whisper in his ear.

'What fun would I have telling you why your going to die?' The demon pulled away just enough for Sam to see it. It looked just like Jess and sounded like her and smelt like her, but he couldn't let himself believe it was her. That when it grabbed his arm and twisted it with all its mite. Sam screamed in pain and begged for this demon to stop. Smiling, it just listened to Sam scream like it was gentle music.

'The pain you feel rushing through your body right now is just what Jess is feeling right now. But not only Jess…' Then right in front of Sam's eyes, the demon just changed into Madison. Sam could feel a tear begin to form.

'You sonuvabitch, I swear when I get free you will be wishing you never met me.' He wanted so badly to cradle his arm but knew he had to be strong and let the pain be there.

'On the other hand, I get to kill Sam Winchester, the one who is supposed to lead the world into hell itself.'

'Why would you want to kill me, if I could make you rule this place.' And again, Sam was punched this time in the stomach. He wanted to double over, but the shackles were too tight seeing as he was still sitting up on both arms.

'And you're the smart one.' The demon scoffed. 'I couldn't care much for this place, if it does to hell then so be it. But you and all the children like you have made me suffer.'

Sam started to laugh, mainly to divert his own attention away from the pain he was feeling.

'Find it funny do you. Well how about this.' the demon from its fingers grew long razor like nails and swiped at Sam's chest. Blood slowly trickled through and then the demon swiped again and again at his chest and face. It stopped and looked at the barely conscious body in front shackled up to a beam. It gripped Sam's head by the hair and looked hard into his closing brown eyes.

'The pain you feel now is nothing to what you will feel as the air escapes your lungs. The blood that is slowly dripping to the floor from your broken body is just a fraction of what I had to endure every single second of my life in hell. Just like Jess, Madison and soon Dean. Your powers kept me there, tormented and screaming for help. Im the demon that was before the 'YED', the demon that had all of these powers now shared to you weak, feeble humans. He took then away from me and made sure I stayed in hell so I couldn't kill him and take back what was mine. But I managed to escape. Thank you Sammy. And now I can personally enjoy taking the lives of you people. It was no fun having minions doing it, I didn't get the rewards.'

'Rewards?' Sam's voice slowly fading.

'Yup, ya see now the old YED is dead-thanks again, for every person with MY powers I kill, I get them back. Now just imagine what I can get from you.' It laughed and let go of Sam's hair and he could hear its footsteps leaving. Then he heard it pick something up from somewhere and come back. The smell of Madison now tormenting him.

'Hey Sammy, lets get this show on the road.'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'


	7. Chapter 7

6ft Under chapter 7

'I think I have read this line about 10 times now Bobby, its no use.' Dean let the bunch of papers in his hand drop. The other hand was rested on the table with a piece of cloth around it for the bleeding; which had stopped.

Bobby poked his head from the book and looked at the older brother. After years of knowing John, he knew the Winchesters, strong headed they were. Not going to let emotion get in the way of things. And before him sat Dean. Maybe the one Winchester to fully block out pain and sadness, until. Until that day where Sam had died and he made a deal. Bobby heard the fear in his voice, saw the love in his eyes and had witnesses the rage in his heart because the idea of losing Sam broke Dean up.

'Just keep at it.' He smiled, but knew that it was looking for hay in a haystack.

Dean just glared, and the cupped his head in his hands. It wasn't the fact that Sam was missing or that they were getting nowhere, it was more the powerless feeling he had. His heart twanged whenever he thought about that night, but to escape from the thoughts of the worst he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

'Okay.' Picking up the papers, he began to read, 'Hey Bobby, where was Dawn Gerry found?'

Bobby sighed and shifted through his papers. 'Erm, Boston.'

'And where was she born?'

'Dean, is this really going to help?'

'Just please, tell me.'

'Fine then, Boston.' He watched as Dean started writing things down and frantically making notes. 'Look, we have been reading these for hours and have found nothing. We are no closer than we were 5 hours ago, since Sam was taken.'

'I have 10 hours left to find him.' Dean looked at his watch. 'Sam could already be buried alive screaming, or dead for all I know; and so its worth a shot.'

Bobby nodded and poured two drinks. 'So what have you got?'

Dean flicked from one piece of paper to another and scratched his head. ' Im not sure, its just this Dawn girl is the odd one out, and it throws the whole trail off.' A puzzled look was written all over Dean's face as he tried to make sense of how the notes he made helped. 'She was buried in and born from the same place. Not one victim was buried in the same place. Not even the town they may have lived in.'

Bobby now looked confused and just started in the eyes of Dean. He shrugged. 'So?'

'Well, im not sure, but something isn't right. Take Kevin for example, he was born in Wichita but was found in New York. The victim before him was born in New….' Dean's eyes widened with excitement and adrenaline.

'Dean, what is it, are you okay?' Bobby stood up worried for the Winchester.

'Sonuvabitch. This thing has been clever.' Dean smiled to himself. Bobby shook his head to imply he still had no clue.

'How?'

It took Dean a while to realise that Bobby was in the dark. 'Two victims were buried in Boston, but Dawn was the only one born there. That's what was wrong. This demon buries its victims in the town, city wherever of where the previous victim was from.' Deans eyes were wide hoping Bobby caught on, but his face still was blank.

'Im getting old, so care to tell me some more?'

'Dawn, she was both buried and born in Boston and the 1st victim. Then Sanjay was buried in Boston but born in Salt Lake City. The victim after him was buried in Salt Lake City but born in texas and so on-get it?'

Bobby was slowly nodding his head in understanding and went for his coat. 'Dean, who was the last victim, before Sam?'

Dean hurriedly scanned across his notes and ringed it with his pen while getting up to put on his coat. 'Greenbay, Wisconsin.' And they both left in a hurry and closed the door with a slam.


	8. Chapter 8

6ft Under Chapter 8

It was cold, and quiet. Neither of them spoke to each other. The silence sent chills down Bobby's spine. He wondered what the older Winchester was thinking. Dean could feel the tension, and Booby's eyes glare over him. Since his dad…died, Bobby was like the father figure in the boys life. But Dean couldn't help but feel guilty that he regarded Bobby so close; though he also knew that his dad would want him to be safe, and for the time being that was with Bobby.

Bobby's mind just filled with negative thoughts, and he knew that he wasn't being out of order thinking them. 'Dean ….'

'Don't.' Authority was strong in Deans voice. He was thinking the same thoughts as well but didn't want to have them in his head. He was close to finding Sam, well closer than before when he first came to Bobby.

'I have too, you need to understand that this is a very small lead in the grand scheme of things.' Bobby understood that Dean didn't want to know, but it couldn't go unsaid.

'No, you don't have too. I perfectly understand how small this lead is, but its still a lead and im going to find Sam because of this lead.'

'Dean, will you stop being a stubborn SOB and listen to me.'

Dean was shocked from the remarks Bobby just made and kept quiet, keeping his eye on the road. He swallowed hard and nodded his head slightly, giving Bobby the go ahead.

'We have narrowed down the state to where Sam is, but still we have no idea the first place to look. By the time we get there; IF we get there, Sam may be dead. Im sorry but for this lead to be a lead I hope you have more to go on.'

Dean looked down and held back the tears. 'Get the map then and look for places where someone could be buried.' He leaned forward to open the glove compartment. Then his phone went off, breaking the tension in the car, the vibrations of it in his pocket made him jump slightly. It was a call, but the number wasn't recognised.

'Hello, this is Dean Winchester.'

'_Hi Dean, such nice phone manners.'_

'You, you sonuvabitch, where's my brother?'

'_Tut tut, where did those manners go?'_

'Im only nice to women or people who don't plan on killing my brother, or me for that matter.'

'_Doesn't everyone want your brother dead?'_

'Where is he. Im not gonna ask again.'

'_Now, Dean, where would the fun in you finding his body be if I just tell you? Seeing as you really want him, I'll give you a clue. You better not turn your phone off at all. I'll be in touch.' _

'Wait, whats the….' The phone went dead and Dean looked at it like it was an alien. He stared at Bobby, his green eyes just wild with fear and anger.

'Dean, Dean.' Bobby shouted to get his attention. 'What the hell was that?'

He turned and looked at the older man next to him and simply shrugged his shoulders. 'I have no idea, but that bastard is taunting us, and I swear; im gonna kill that SOB even if it kills _me!'_

Bobby had decided to drive for a while and let Dean get some rest. He looked at his watch, they had only 3 hours left to find Sam and get this over and done with.

The rain poured against the car and Bobby watched as people ran to shelter from the rain. He chuckled to himself, none of these people knew what the earth was about or the impending danger. He turned at looked at the older Winchester asleep next to him. 'Dean, wake up; we have only 3 hours to find Sam.'

Dean slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching; his bones clicking and cracking. '3 hours?!' Deans eyes then widened with surprise.

'Get your game face on son.' He smiled, just trying to give the brother some hope.

Then the clue came along. Dean suddenly jumped; his phone beeping caught him off guard. He pressed some buttons, the light illuminating his eyes especially. His jaw dropped as he stared at the phone screen. Bobby didn't like the look on Deans face and leaned over to see what the fuss was about.

And there it was on the screen. A picture of a seemingly lifeless heap, blood everywhere as well as different implements. The face was clear, the hair all matted and pulled back. The face was covered in blood, the eyes shut. Whoever this person was, they looked either dead or dying. Dean knew this face. It was Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

6ft Under 9

The chatter over the top of them made Dean more comfortable talking to Bobby about demons and other things nightmares are made of. He had Sam's laptop and uploaded the picture form his phone to get a better look. He just started at the picture, tormenting himself about what happened to Sam; if Sam is still alive. _Look, he's dead, its your fault. You didn't look after him. You let everyone down, now the one thing you feared has happened. You are alone.' _ The voice in the back of his head screaming at him.

'Dean, look this picture was taken long before you got the phone call, so he is probably already in that box.'

Dean glared at Bobby. 'And how does that make me feel any better?' He cut his glance and looked back at the screen. His eyes were worn out, Bobby saw what this was doing to Dean. It was tearing him apart, and he was powerless.

'Well, there must be something in the picture to tell us where Sam is.'

Dean scoffed. 'Bobby, the only thing in this picture is Sam, blood and a rusty old car.' he spun the laptop round and took a sip of the beer.

'That car still has the plates on it, maybe…'

'maybe what, huh, maybe we could find out the address and then what. Sam is already in the box, so this doesn't help at all.'

'What demon is going to take the boy much further from where they are already?' Bobby could tell he was getting through to Dean, and the Winchester nodded; but then frowned.

'Bobby, what demon can take the form of dean people an still be able to get the body out of plain sight, drive a car, dig a hole, place a box in the hole and bury them without possessing someone first?'

He scratched his head and looked into his beer. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite but his finger on it. Bobby just stared at the picture and noticed something. A reflection in the car window. It was barely noticeable, but he could see the demon.

'Dean, this isn't just a normal demon, I have read stories and folklore about this one, but I never knew he was real.'

Dean just shook his head and beckoned for Bobby to explain more. 'Dude the last thing I read was playboy, so please tell me more.'

'This demon' Bobby turned the screen around again so it was in the middle of them. 'Is a powerful SOB, he was around before the yellow eyed demon.'

'_Before?! _You have got to be kidding me? So what, it's the green eyed demon, no wait blue.'

'This is serous. He doesn't have a colour. To anyone he's just a demon, but that marking proves other wise. ' Bobby pointed to a symbol barely noticeable on the reflection on the demon's (who was still Madison) head. It was a circle, with a triangle in the middle and running along the horizontal side of the circle; were 2 parallel lines.

'Does he have a name?'

Bobby shook his head. 'No-one knows except the YED. It was said that he was the big boss and the YED didn't like it so managed to become strong enough to take away the big boss' powers and banish him to hell.'

'What did he do with the powers?'

'Mixed them with his blood and gave them to certain children all across the world.'

'And you never told me this story why? This is the reason Sam has these powers and is buried alive.' Dean lowered his voice but snapped with just as much anger as if he was shouting.

'Like I said, it was folklore.'

'So, Sam is part demon, great. And your telling me that this happened as nice as you put it?'

'Dean are you as stupid as you are stubborn. Of course this didn't happen easy, it was a war and gave hell a lot of casualties.'

Dean just looked at Bobby with amazement. He shook his head and drank more of his beer. 'Bobby why don't you check that licence plate while I go to the little boys room.' He smiled. It was the first smile since he had lost Sam. As he slid out of his seat, his jeans making that whooshing noise against the booth chairs; a blinding light flashed and caused a shooting pain all throughout his body. Dean could feel his muscles in his chest and back tighten as images flashed in and out of his head, like they were distorted. The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't hear himself cry out. He knew he was on his knees though. The Sam's face appeared it a box, screaming for help and freedom. This kept on flickering back and forward between a grave. It took a while for Dean to focus on the name. **Ryan Holdern. **Then the pain stopped and the lights turned back to normal. He could feel Bobby's hand on his shoulder and back. Other people were staring at him with fear in their eyes. A young woman came running with a glass of water and helped Bobby pick Dean up to sit him down. Dean nodded his thanks to the young, quite attractive blonde and started to drink the water.

'Its okay people, just a bit of a headache, just carry on and he will be fine.' Bobby wanted to hurry the crowd so he could hear what Dean had to say.

Dean blinked and had to shake his head to focus. 'It was.' he lowered his voice. 'It was a vision.'

'Again, you sure, Sam never mentioned that he could do that before.'

'He didn't tell me either, and im sure. I saw him and a grave. It belongs to a Ryan Holdern.'

Bobby's yes widened. 'Holy crap.'

'Dean panicked. 'What?'

'It didn't take me long to get a name off those plates. The car belongs to Ryan Holdern.'

'well what are we waiting for, we have one hour left and need to find where this guy was buried.'

Bobby helped Dean to his feet and they walked out of the café. Dean turned and looked at the waitress, winked then gestured toward the table. She smiled back and saw his number on a piece of paper he had written it on before the vision.

'Dean!'

'Huh, what?'

'Im driving.'


	10. Chapter 10

6 ft under 11

'Ryan Holdern, yes I can hold.' Deans eyes were darting to get some paper and a pen. He just stared as the lines was quiet.

'_Why do you want the place of burial sir?' _

Dean rolled his green eyes, 'He was my cousin and I just wanted to visit his grave. Get some closer after all these years.'

'Okay sir, the address is….'

Dean scribbled the address of burial and quickly said thanks you to the woman on the other line.

'Phew, like drawing blood from a stone. ' His eyes wee wide with amazement from the phone call he just had.

'Where are we going Dean?'

'Erm not much further, take your first left then carry on up until you see another turning and then turn right and then left. That will take us to the woods.'

'Woods?'

'Uh-huh, Ryan was buried in his backyard by his wife, she up and left but kept his body there I guess.' Dean looked at his watch. 1 hour. 1 hour to find Sammy.

He groaned as his wounds continued to sting and bleed. The box seemed to get smaller the longer he was in it. His head heavy from blood loss and the stale air still what he was breathing in and out. A beeping went off in the box with him, his hands shifting around to feel for what it might be. An alarm with 60 minuets on the screen. He had one hour left before he would die. Sam had been close to dying before, but this scared him. Lash time he DID die he saw Dean's face. This time, all he could see was the darkness; beckoning him forward. He could feel the air slowing down.

'Dean, get your ass here will you. I hope that vision thingy worked.' 1 hour. 60 minuets. That's all of whats left of Sam's life. He closed his eyes and thought of Jess. The nights when he would hold her close, they would kiss. Nothing too forward, just gently.

A fond memory which made him smile was one time they had decided to rent some films and make popcorn. They didn't watch the film; to busy having a popcorn fight and laughing. Jess went to run away into the bedroom but Sam caught up with her and held her close. He looked down into her eyes and smiled; knowing this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His hands were tight on her hips and he bent down and kissed her. He could feel the passion escape as his lips connected with hers. Without breaking away she nudged open the bedroom door, and they giggled. Slowly he laid her on the bed and kissed her belly button. She curled up with laughter as it tickled and watched as he took off his t-shirt. He started to get on the bed and felt her arms wrap around his neck. They kept on kissing and without any stopping or restarting, he lifted up her top; kissing his way up until he met her gaze. He rolled and she put her hands against his chest leaning down to kiss him more. With his hands he undone her trousers, and she did the same to him. It was magical and one of the best nights of his life. He held her gently, every care just going away. They lay in the bed, Jessica was asleep and he just watched her as the rain started to fall. Her delicate body were wrapped in the covers, he was quite warm, so they just covered his lower half. She turned onto his chest and placed her hand on top of him. She breathed softly, like a whisper. He was her protector, and she was his love.

The memory had faded and Sam was silently crying in the box. He knew he would never feel like that again and it tore him to pieces.

30 minuets left. Bobby had stopped the car and both of them rushed out towards to woods.

'Lets split up.' Dean pointed for Bobby to go east and he carried on west.

It was dark in the woods, the canopy of the trees blocking the sunlight. Frantically he was looking for any house or mound of dirt. Literally anything to hep him find Sam. Glancing he saw a little hut and started to run, shouting for Bobby as he did. There it was, the little cabin it turned out to be, not a hut. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and was just about to look around the grounds for and upturned dirt when he heard something. Reaching for his gun he listened again. What was that noise. Then he realised; it was crying. Jogging to where the noise had came from, Dean saw a young woman looking worse for wear.

'Please help me, I'm lost. I cant find my way out.' The red haired woman looked at dean and pleaded with her brown eyes for help.

Dean went closer and bent down. He placed his arm around her. 'Im Dean, and going to get you out of here okay. Just calm down and tell me who you are.'

The sobbing left her voice. 'Im your worst nightmare.'

Dean turned quickly and saw the young woman's eyes turn jet black. She was the demon.


	11. Chapter 11

6ft under 11

'You sonuvabitch, where's my brother?!' Deans eyes were wide with fury.

'Right there.' The demon pointed to a patch of land which had been dug up. 'it's a shame you only have 20 minuets to get him, I plan on killing you nice and slow.' The demon just whipped his hand in the air, sending Dean flying closer to where Sam was buried. He hit the tree with a thump and lay on the ground for some time. The demon transformed into John, just as Dean brought himself up; pain searing through his head. The blood was down his face. Then he saw the demon in his dad's form.

'You bastard. Change shape or I swear I will send you to hell myself.'

'Touch a nerve did I?' Demon John smiled and sent Dean flying the opposite direction.

Slowly, he got back to his feet. Blood just covering his t-shirt. That's when he shot from his gun.

The bullet made demon John step back more in surprise than pain. 'You fool, that cant hurt me.'

'I know. Dean run up and punched the thing in the face. It snarled and got kicked in the chest. The figure fell,

'Using all the skills daddy taught you. Including bargaining I see.' getting up the demon held a grip on Dean's throat. Its black eyes not hoping to give up when he saw someone moving out of the corner of his eye. Dropping Dean to the floor with a bump, he turned to see Bobby drawing a key of Solomon with salt on the ground. 'Naughty, naughty.' Bobby went flying and landed in a crumpled heap.

Dean was coughing and watched as the demon then turned his focus. 'Dean, what will I do with you? Right now Sam is under there probably dreaming of being rescued. it's a shame that you wont be.' The demon laughed, sounding just like his dad.

Dean looked quickly to his side and saw Bobby get up and silently continue to build the key of Solomon. He hoped that the demon didn't notice, and planned on getting his ass kicked if that was what it took to save Sam.

The ground was shaking around him. The box getting looser in its bed of the dirt and insects. Sam wiped his face and decided now was a better chance than any to climb out. The box was wooden; lucky for him. Slowly he began punching it and yelling-in a rhythm. Harder the punches got, and blood stained his knuckles and the lid of the box. He then started to kick-dirt falling on his face. The box cracking more under the force. The oxygen was going but he didn't give up. He knew that the ground shaking was Dean.

'Im going to kill you Dean Winch….' The demon stopped in its tracks and looked at Bobby; who grinned back. 'You finished it, you SOB. When I get out im going to kill both of you.'

Bobby went over to Dean and helped him up. Blood covered most of deans top and started to stain his jeans. He winced as he got out his dad's journal from his coat pocket.

'History lesson already?'

'No you sonuvabitch, more like a free holiday, to the hot lands of hell.'

The demon glared, still posing as John Winchester. 'Oh I will be waiting for you later boy. I swear.'

Dean snarled at it and just laughed. 'I'll be counting down the days.' He opened the journal to find the page, but heard a noise coming from where Sam was. He gave the journal to Bobby and the go ahead for him to start reading .

Dean ran to where am was buried and started to dig with a shovel he found. He laughed to himself about how stupid this demon was. He tried to dig, but couldn't do it too well with his injuries. He heard Bobby say the last words and turned to watch as the demon was just swalloed by the ground. Bobby shut the book and came to help the younger Winchester. 'Dean you ok?'

'I'll be better when we get Sam out of here.'

Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and tried to claw its way out.


	12. Chapter 12

6ft Under 12

Dean jump in fear then got on his knees to help his brother. The pain was every so real, but the priority was Sam. Pulling he could feel the ground opening more, whilst Bobby dug around. Then Sam's face could be see. The look in his half dead eyes and he got oxygen in his lungs. Dean carried on pulling him out and his face turned in horror at the mess which was his baby brother.

'Sam, Sam look a me, you ok?'

Sam coughed, the dirt mixing with his wounds wasn't good. Blood seeped from a large wound in his stomach. He saw a hazy figure hold him and heard just muffled noise.

'Bobby call an ambulance quick.' The urgency in Deans voice present. He watched as Bobby took out his phone and went to make the call.

'Sam, keep your eyes open okay. You managed to get out alive. You lasted this long, don't go now. C'mon Sammy, just keep your eyes on me okay.' Dean kept Sam's head up, hoping oxygen was going in.

All Sam could hear was noise, nothing was making sense to him. But he could smell his brother, and a lot of blood. But his brother was holding him, which was the main thing. He tried to make a noise but the words wouldn't come out. He could feel the blood leave his body.

Dean looked at his wounds and applied pressure on Sam's stomach, hoping it will help. Sam's eyes kept on rolling. This was all to familiar. 'No you don't Sammy, stay awake. Bobby's gone to get help, it will be okay. You will be as good as new I promise. Just focus on me, please Sammy!' He shook Sam to keep the brown eyes awake and in focus; or open at least.

Bobby ran back up. 'They will be here any minuet now.' He just stood and watched as Dean cradled his brother. Sam was a mess. Blood was everywhere. Cuts on his face and torso-the worst was the stab wound to the stomach. A tear rolled down the old mans cheek as he watched helpless in the struggle to keep the young Winchester live.

Dean bent forward to Sam's ear. 'Sammy, you mean to much to me right now to die, I know you are strong and can stay alive. Please, you are all I have and if I lose you; then what do I have to live for? Im begging you, don't die. ' His green eyes strained, like it was him keeping Sam alive.

Sam's head rolled back a final time, his chest slowed down to a halt during the breathing. His brown eyes closed and air escaped his lungs.

_Goodbye Dean._


	13. Chapter 13

6ft Under Chapter 13

_3 weeks later_

The wind blew in Dean's face and hair. It was cold and sharp against his skin. The flowers he was holding moved harshly in the wind. He breathed out heavily, a tear rolling down his cheek from his delicate green eyes. Walking past groups of people, he brushed away the tear and carried on walking until he found the place he was looking for.

'You can finally rest now.' Another tear started to form.

'Tell me about it.' Sam winced in pain still, holding his stomach with the one arm he had free. 'Dean, all I want to do is sleep for about a week. Are you crying?'

'No, the wind is making my eyes water, the weather out there isn't pleasant.' Dean smiled and handed his younger brother the bunch of flowers he held. 'It seems you made quite an impression on the ladies. This is from Hannah Kersey?' Dean shrugged and done his eyebrow thing. Sam just shook his head and started to walk out of the hospital.

'I have bottles and bottles of pain killers, take them please I cant hold them.' The brown eyes flinching as his brother helped him along. 'Dude, could you have taken any longer to find me?'

'Erm yes, your lucky I found you when I did. Any later and you were a goner.' Dean opened the door of the impala and gently held his brother, easing him into the passenger seat.

'I guess. Honesty, the only thing I remember was your smell and muffled voices. And the blood.'

'So you don't remember not breathing and crashing on me 3 times. Then having complications during surgery? Dude, you nearly died on me again-and I wouldn't be able to help this time.' Then Dean remembered the deal.

Sam's eyes shifted, he knew something about the deal and Dean could tell. His green eyes bore into Sam. 'What did you do Sammy?'

'Nothing. How could I of, I was in a box remember, then in a coma.' Sam hoped that was enough to get Dean off his back.

'You did something, about the deal.' He knew he was right.

Sam just turned his gaze away and looked out the window. 'C'mon just start the car. We'll talk later.'

'No, now. What the hell did you do?'

'Why are you so eager to know?' Sam snapped back, his brown eyes wide with fury. Why did his brother care so much?

'Because… because the demon said that if i wormed my way out of it at all, then you'd die. No question about it.' He swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't want Sam to know.

'What, you sonuvabitch. How could you have done that. You're lucky that the deal is broken.'

Deans eyes were wide with fury. He was contemplating hitting his brother rather hard in the face but his phone started to ring.

Reaching for it, he started at Sam. 'Hello?'

'_Is this Dean Winchester?'_

'Yes it is, who is this?'

'_Its Arlington hospital Virginia.'_

'Well what can I do for you?'

Sam watched as Deans eyes just stared into nothing. He couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying but didn't think it was good. It was about 2 minuets later when dean hung up the phone; but still stared into nothing. Sam leaned forward, wincing in pain.

'Dean, what is it. Whats happened.'

It took awhile for Dean to respond. When he did, he wasn't all there any way. 'Erm...it…it was the Arlington hospital, Virginia.'

'What did they want, is everything okay. Talk to me man!'

'Its Olivia, she's been admitted.'

It was Sam's turn to look at nothing, All of this was racing in his head. 'Dean, is she okay, why did they call?'

'They said that my name and number was found on a piece of paper in her pocket. They took it and used it to get in touch. It had In case of emergency-Dean Winchester and my number.'

'And, what was it. An emergency?' Sam tried to get more information out of his brother quicker than he was.

'She's in a coma.'


End file.
